Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely utilized in different environments. LCDs are commonly used in home or office environments, smartphones, handheld devices, light and heavy machinery, and automobiles. As a result, LCDs are subjected to a variety of ambient conditions, such as significant fluctuations in temperature.
When ambient temperatures drop below zero Celsius, the performance and quality of image on an LCD are often impacted. For example, at a temperature of −20 Celsius, the response time of the liquid crystals has become so slow that an image cannot be properly displayed on an LCD.
As LCDs are used in many situations where the temperature is often well below freezing, the effectiveness of LCDs and the devices or equipment they are associated with is critical for users. An LCD that is nonfunctional or not functioning at an optimal level may render devices and equipment associated with LCDs inoperable or even constitute a safety hazard until the LCDs or the ambient environment become warmer. Thus, an LCD that can function properly in cold ambient temperatures is desired.